Broken Peices Of The Heart
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Tea is dying and the rest of the gang is at each others throats. Niomi finds out that the only person who keeps the YGO gang friends was her own sister. Will Tea die and a friendship be lost? Or will Niomi help out? Fact: Based on a true story! R


Broken Pieces Of The Heart  
  
It had all started when Tea got sick. It had started with a cold, then it became a serious virus. The doctors said she had an 80% of living. It was only because they didn't know what it was. My sister was suffering blood loss, because this disease made Tea cough up blood. Sure it was gross, but the doctors said they couldn't keep giving her blood since her blood type was so rare. A similar tragedy had happened before I was born. One of my sisters, older then me, but younger then Tea, had died when she was born. It was something about her mouth not being fully formed, so she ended up dying. Then I was born, of course I had to end up perfect. And that's when things started changing. for all of us.  
  
I was walking back from school. Bloody, of course, but today was different. Mokuba had to go to a business meeting and I was left alone to face the bullies. I thought today would be a lonely day, until I met up with one of my far apart friends. "Hey Niomi!" She had called from the other side of the street.  
  
I had stopped and looked over to see Kita. Kita ran over to me, "Hey, how's Tea?" Kita asked. I hated it when they mentioned her. It was bad enough for me to answer that to all her other friends, and most of the time, I felt like no one cared about me.  
  
"Oh. fine." I would say, even though my sister was far from fine. "Oh, well. that's great. so." Kita was interrupted by Joey, "Oh well, if it isn't Miss 'I Know Everything'" "Joey." Kita said calmly, "How would you know that if. well. your so stupid?" Joey turned red.  
  
"Um guys, what's going on?" Joey and Kita started to bicker at each other on completely different subjects. I could tell I was being ignored. "Yeah, well, if Tea was here. you wouldn't say that!" Joey had blurted out. "Joey." Kita said quietly. They looked over at me, but I had already left them.  
  
"Nice going!" was the last thing I heard Kita say before they started arguing on all different subjects. I sadly went to the Domino Park, knowing no one cared where I went. I noticed Yugi there too, crying.  
  
"Yugi? Is that you?" I asked walking over to him. Yugi still cried into his hands. "Yugi?" I sat next to him on the bench. "Oh. hi Niomi." He said in sniffles. "What happened?" I asked. I could tell he had a worse day then me crying like that.  
  
"Well." he began, "Me and Tristan had a big fight. And we were calling each other all kinds of names, and then Tristan said 'Yeah. well. at least I don't have to turn into some pharaoh to become taller!'" I fell silent.  
  
"Why did he even start a fight with you, Yugi?" Yugi sniffed and wiped his tears, "Well, probably because he had a big fight with Joey earlier today. And also got into a BIG fight with Kita." "I wonder why everyone's been at each others necks these days."  
  
As I walked home, I thought about what Yugi had told me, and what happened when Kita and Joey even got a glance of each other. I knew my sister wouldn't allow her best friends to fight. So why would they?  
  
Nothing really occurred to me, and frankly, I didn't care. It was their friendship not mine, and plus, no one even cared. So why should I? It got late so I did my homework and went to bed.  
  
There was a little brown-haired girl in a bright room. There was nothing in the room and she sat there on her knees, crying. No matter how many hours passed, that girl remained with her arm in front of her, and cried.  
  
"What's wrong Niomi?" a familiar voice had said. The voice sounded the same, but oddly younger. Another brown-haired girl ran in. She ran over to the crying girl in the room and put her arms around her. The little girl stopped crying and looked up at the smiling face.  
  
"It will be ok Niomi, I promise." The girl that was once crying, nodded and hugged the other girl. It was, of course, a precious moment. Then everything went black, and the events of today, were coming back to me in separate pieces. They got me so irritated that I opened my eyes. I was in my room.  
  
I looked around. Everything was in order. I fell back and looked up at the ceiling. It was a cute memory of me and Tea's past, and sure I missed her, but what did it mean. Dreams always meant something. I decided to figure it out tomorrow.  
  
It was Friday morning. That meant I could take a day off from school to see my sister. Even though I hated seeing her like this, I mean coughing up blood in all, I still needed my time as a sister, to see her. "I'm here to see Tea Gardener." I said to a doctor. "Ah, yes, Niomi. Come with me and I'll lead you to her room."  
  
The hospital was noisy and big, like it usually was. The doctor lead me up a few floors and lead me to a door that had imprinted on it, "142." He opened the door and left me in the room. I looked at my pale and sickly sister. She had a harsh breathing to herself. I looked around and laid on the bed next to her.  
  
"Hey Sis, remember me?" I said knowing she couldn't hear a thing I said, "So tell me. what's up with the others. It's like every since you left, they've been wanting to kill each other. So tell me. what's going on?"  
  
"They've always needed me haven't they?" I looked around. Tea hadn't moved, so who said that? "Um. hello?" The voice never spoke again. I got creeped out, so I said goodbye to Tea and left.  
  
As I walked home, alone, I saw Yugi once more. And once again, sad. But this time he wasn't crying, he was just sad. "Hey Yugi!" I shouted over, as I ran over to him.  
  
"Hey Niomi" Yugi said in a gloomy voice. "What's up?" Niomi asked. "Its just." Yugi looked up to Niomi, "Things will never be the same if your sister. well, goes. She's the only one that keeps us together, as friends.  
  
I was astonished by what Yugi had told me. So that's why everyone was fighting? Why Kita wanted to murder everyone more then usual? I suddenly felt bad for being mad that no one cared about me. I mean, my sister is the one dying.  
  
I was now remembering what the doctor told me. And now, it started to scare me. He had said that it would take a miracle for her to live. And somehow, I had to be that miracle.  
  
I said goodbye to Yugi and ran straight to my house. I disconnected all of the things that would make noise and sat in the middle of the living room floor. I had heard Catholics did this when they needed a miracle. And sometimes it would work. And right now, I was turning to the Catholics.  
  
"Hey God, I know I haven't been talking to you much. Well, that might be because I don't really believe in you." I suddenly felt stupid saying that him. If he was the one to save my sister, I couldn't say that. "Well, anyway. I need you to do me a favor. Not just a favor to me, but all of Tea's friends. I want my sister to live, God, and I know you're the one to do it."  
  
I looked up at the ceiling. Nothing was happening. But I had this feeling, somehow, that he had heard me. The next day I ran straight for the hospital. 'Ok God, it's all up to you now' I thought as I ran for the elevator. I went to room 19 and ran in. There was a doctor there.  
  
"Ah Niomi, it's very good to see you." I suddenly had this feeling that it didn't work. That Tea had died. "My sister?" I tried asking calmly. "Well Niomi." I waited for an answer, very calmly. "It was a miracle." I was shocked. "She lived, and no one can really say how." For all we know, she had died yesterday. But as we had finished trying to revive her and she showed no signs of life, she became alive."  
  
Tears of happiness filled my eyes. Tea might be annoying, but I really couldn't live without her. As I got out of the hospital, I took a stroll to the Domino Park. I sat on a bench and stared up at the sky. "I guess I owe it all to you, thanks" I whispered as the sun slowly set. I devote this story to my cousin Peter in Verona, Italy. Peter, I hope you make it out like Tea did. Love ya, man. Please Review! 


End file.
